


but the night fades away and gives way to the day

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Dreams We Conceive [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Stan Silver reappearance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Stan ist mit Skinny zusammen. Oder war es Bob, der mit Skinny zusammen ist? Und wo endet überhaupt Bob Andrews und wo beginnt Stan Silver? - Bob versucht, seinen Freunden zu erklären, dass er mit Skinny zusammen ist, und das Identitätsproblem um „Stan Silver“ zu lösen. [Fortsetzung zu „in a city after midnight“]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Trans Siberian Orchestra - Dreams We Conceive]
> 
> Die Geschichte geht jetzt aus der Sicht von Bob/Stan weiter. Zwei Dinge dazu: 1. Ich benutze mal Bob, mal Stan, ich hoffe, das wird nicht zu verwirrend. Ich hatte einen Plan dabei, ich schwöre! 2. Bob ist SO viel selbstreflektierter als Skinny, also – fair warning – es kommt ein bisschen viel innerer Monolog auf euch zu^^

„Ich bin mit Skinny zusammen“, sagte Bob.

Er stand im Bad und redete mit dem Spiegel. Das kalte weiße Licht warf scharfe Schatten auf sein Gesicht.

Schon seit einer Weile versuchte er, es Justus und Peter zu sagen. Doch immer, wenn sie zusammen saßen, war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt, und am Ende redeten sie doch wieder nur über die Schule, oder Filme, oder was ihnen sonst gerade einfiel.

Also hatte er beschlossen, erst einmal für sich selbst die Worte zu finden. Zu üben, sie allein zu sagen, bevor er es jemand anderem gegenüber tun musste.

Doch der Satz klang falsch.

„Stan ist mit Skinny zusammen“, probierte er es anders. Das klang besser.

Er lachte, zu laut und ohne Heiterkeit. Da waren sie wieder, seine beiden Probleme. Wie erklärte er seinen Freunden die Sache mit Skinny, und wo zum Teufel endete Bob Andrews und begann Stan Silver.

Ruckartig schüttelte er den Kopf. Was er hier machte, war sowieso dämlich. Er ging hinüber in sein Zimmer, ließ die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu fallen.

Auf den weißen Laken auf seinem Bett lagen Klamotten – eine helle Hose und ein blaues Hemd für Bob, löchrige Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt für Stan. Beinahe hätte er nach den dunklen Sachen gegriffen. Aber er musste auf den Schrottplatz, Justus wollte irgendwas von ihm und Peter. Und er konnte schlecht als Stan dort auflaufen.

Es war seltsam, wie schnell er sich an den Namen gewöhnt hatte. _Stan Silver_. Wie eine Spiegelscherbe steckte er in seinem Gehirn, separierte seinen Alltag von den Stunden, die er mit Skinny verbrachte. Trennte den Tag von der Nacht.

Beinahe widerwillig zog er sich an. Als er das Hemd zuknöpfte, hatte er das kuriose Gefühl, als wäre es zu eng für ihn geworden. Natürlich war es das nicht, es passte genauso perfekt wie letzten Monat, als er es gekauft hatte – und trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam beengend an.

Draußen schien die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel, so hell, dass Bob die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Es war warm, beinahe zu warm, als er das Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen holte und zum Schrottplatz fuhr, wo ihm die Zentrale weiß entgegen leuchtete.

Drinnen warteten Justus und Peter auf ihn.

Bob nahm sich eine Cola, das kalte Glas schmerzte auf seiner Haut, und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Braucht Tante Mathilda uns zum Aufräumen, oder was ist los?“, erkundigte er sich, zwang sich zur Normalität, soweit es ging. Denn sein Kopf stand immer noch im Neonlicht des Badezimmers und übte Sätze.

Justus winkte ab. „Nein, Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus sind zu einer Auktion nach Santa Monica gefahren.“

Bob merkte, wie Peter sich neben ihm entspannte, erleichtert, dass keine Arbeit bevor stand.

„Aber ich glaube, es könnte einen neuen Fall geben“, erklärte Justus.

Sofort setzte sich Peter wieder aufrechter hin, während Bob einen Schluck von der Cola trank. Die Kohlensäure stach in seinem Hals.

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung seiner Kollegen zu warten, fuhr Justus fort. „Mir ist gestern Abend Skinny Norris begegnet.“

Instinktiv grub Bob die Fingernägel in seine Handfläche, damit ihm kein falscher Satz entfuhr. Denn gestern war Skinny zu Stan unterwegs gewesen. Sie hatten sich im Park getroffen, denn Stan hatte keine Zeit gehabt, nach Little Rampart zu kommen, da Bob danach noch für Sax Sandler eine Band betreuen musste.

„Und?“, fragte Bob. Auch der scharfe Schmerz in seiner Hand konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zu laut, zu abweisend klang. Er klang wie Peter, der grundsätzlich mit nichts etwas zu tun haben wollte, worin Skinny involviert sein könnte.

„Zum einen war er bei euch in der Gegend, Bob, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er dort zu suchen hatte. Zum anderen war seine Reaktion auf meine Wenigkeit doch sehr ungewöhnlich.“

Bob und Peter sahen ihren ersten Detektiv mit Fragezeichen in den Augen an. Gleichzeitig versuchte Bob, aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Justus Stan und Skinny zusammen gesehen hätte. In Zukunft würde er vorsichtiger sein müssen – zumindest, solange er seinen Freunden noch nichts erzählt hatte.

„Nun, er hat mich lediglich gegrüßt und blöd gegrinst.“ Justus legte zwei Finger an seine Schläfe, als würde er salutieren.

Bob musste über die Darstellung schmunzeln, doch Stan konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Justus bekam nicht einmal ansatzweise den Spott und die Geringschätzung hin, die Skinny mit der Geste zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

„Und dann – nichts“, fuhr Justus fort. „Kein blöder Spruch, keine Beleidigung, nichts."

Peter sah überrascht aus, doch Stan kannte die Antwort. Skinny war spät dran gewesen. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit gehabt, sich noch mit dem Ober-Schnüffler aufzuhalten.

„Aber ich frage mich vor allem, was er da gemacht hat“, wiederholte der besagte erste Detektiv nachdenklich. „Er wird ja wohl kaum jemanden besucht haben.“

Einfach so war Bob wieder zurück im Bad, starrte in den Spiegel. _Stan ist mit Skinny zusammen_ , wiederholte sein Kopf. _Ich bin mit Skinny zusammen_. Doch egal, wie angestrengt er die Sätze dachte, noch einmal, und noch einmal, sie kamen ihm nicht über die Lippen. Hingen in seiner Kehle fest, krallten sich in seinen Hals, bis sie weder vor noch zurück konnten. Für einen Moment hatte Bob das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen.

Er wollte es Justus und Peter sagen.

Er wollte es ihnen unter keinen Umständen sagen.

_Ich bin mit Skinny zusammen_ , wollte Stan sagen, doch was aus Bobs Mund kam war, „Vielleicht hat er da irgendwo eine Freundin.“

Wieder zu spät, und das Licht über dem Spiegel brannte in seinen Augen. Verzweifelt presste er die Augenlider zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war es immer noch zu hell, doch es war nur die Sonne, die durch die Dachluke in die Zentrale fiel.

Justus sah ihn seltsam an. _Alles in Ordnung, Dritter?_ , konnte Bob ihn schon hören.

„Ich hab n bisschen Kopfschmerzen“, sagte er, um ihm zuvor zu kommen, bevor die Wahrheit sich doch noch über seine Lippen stahl.

„Und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass komisches Benehmen eine Straftat ist“, setzte er hinzu. Er hörte selbst, dass er zu abwehrend klang, als müsste er Skinny verteidigen. „Selbst, wenn es“, der Name steckte wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals, „Skinny Norris ist.“

„Natürlich nicht“, stimmte ihm Justus zu, mit diesem Tonfall der besagte, dass er das genaue Gegenteil meinte, „Aber wenn Skinny Norris sich seltsam benimmt, ist der nächste Fall zumeist nicht weit.“

Bob musste ein unfrohes Lachen unterdrücken. Ja, das war eine großartige Idee. Sie mussten unbedingt ermitteln, warum Skinny sich seltsam verhielt. Das wäre dann nämlich tatsächlich ihr erster ungelöster Fall, da Skinny ja mittlerweile sowas wie einen Maulwurf in der Zentrale hatte.

_Ein Maulwurf in der Zentrale_ , dachte Stan spöttisch, _das bin ich jetzt also._

Bob würde nämlich ganz bestimmt nicht erlauben, dass seine Freunde Skinnys Verhalten so gründlich unter die Lupe nahmen, dass sie von seiner Beziehung zu Stan erfuhren. 

Aber, und der Gedanke erschreckte ihn mehr als er es sollte, vielleicht hatte Skinny ja doch wieder irgendwas vor? Vielleicht plante er irgendwas, und suchte deswegen so bereitwillig immer wieder Stans Nähe? Doch bevor Bob auch noch in dieser Hinsicht Panik bekommen konnte, rief er sich Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck ins Gedächtnis. Als Stan ihn geküsst hatte. Als stan am Morgen aufgewacht war, und Skinny mit einem Becher Kaffee neben ihm im Bett gesessen und ihn beobachtet hatte. Als sie auf dem neuen Gelände der Camper am Feuer gesessen hatten.

Nein, sagte er sich, zumindest was das anging, musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Egal, was er vielleicht vorhatte, das was da zwischen Stan und Skinny war, war echt. So gut konnte sich nicht einmal Skinny Norris verstellen.

„Bob, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, schnitt Justus‘ Stimme unsanft durch seine Grübelei.

„Sorry, was hast du gesagt?“, erkundigte Bob sich. Seine Hand war so fest um die Colaflasche gekrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. 

Justus seufzte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten Skinny zumindest mal ein paar Tage im Auge behalten. Wer weiß, was er wieder vorhat.“ 

„Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte er abwesend, und versuchte, nicht wieder zu abweisend zu klingen. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde _sein_ komisches Verhalten der Aufhänger für den nächsten Fall werden. Und das wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen. Er würde Justus und Peter die Wahrheit sagen, irgendwann, aber er würde es zu einem Zeitpunkt seiner Wahl tun, und nicht zulassen, dass sie es durch Zufall heraus bekamen. Das konnte er ihnen wirklich nicht antun. Insbesondere Peter hatte auch so schon ausreichend schlechte Erinnerungen an _Stan Silver_. Schließlich hatte Stan ihn damals beinahe zusammengeschlagen.

„Außerdem sollten wir unsere Informationen über ihn auf den neusten Stand bringen“, fuhr Justus unbeirrt fort, offenbar fest entschlossen, zumindest Ansätze von Ermittlungen anzustellen. Und wenn der erste Detektiv etwas beschloss, wurde es getan. Demokratie, Fehlanzeige. „Schließlich sollte man immer bemüht sein, so viel wie möglich über seine Feinde zu wissen.“

„Kann ja nicht schaden“, stimmte Peter zu.

Einen Moment später bemerkte Bob, wie ihn beide auffordernd ansahen. Richtig. Er war für Recherchen und Archiv zuständig. Es war seine Aufgabe, alles schriftlich festzuhalten. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen setzte er sich an den Computer und öffnete eine Textdatei. 

_S.N._ lautete die Überschrift, und hinter ihm lachte Peter leise. Ohne dass er hätte fragen müssen wusste Bob, dass sie gerade alle wieder die altbekannte Taschenlampe vor Augen hatten.

Er scrollte durch die Seiten, und notierte dann am Ende der Stichpunkte das aktuelle Datum.

„Ich glaube, er wohnt immer noch in Little Rampart“, begann Justus ihre Informationssammlung, und mechanisch tippte Bob mit.

Doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Sie waren bei all den Dingen, die er inzwischen über Skinny gelernt hatte, die niemals Eingang in ihre Skinny-Norris-Masterdatei finden würden. All die Dinge, die _Die Drei Fragezeichen_ absolut nichts angingen.

Skinnys Standard-Zigarettenmarke, die Stan ganz automatisch ebenfalls gekauft hatte, ohne tatsächlich zu merken, was er tat. Skinnys Schlafstörungen, die weder Bob noch Stan besonders überrascht hatten. (Dass er seltsamerweise recht gut zu schlafen schien, wenn Stan an ihn gekuschelt war.) Wie geübt Skinny anscheinend darin war, diverse Blessuren zu versorgen. (Die Frage _wieso?_ , die zumindest Stan mit leiser Besorgnis erfüllte.) Skinnys Lieblingsvodka. Die unzähligen verdammten Narben, die Stan jedes Mal wieder das Herz schwer werden ließen.

„Wirklich alles okay bei dir, Bob?“, riss Peter ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Bob blinzelte, sah auf den Bildschirm, der ihm schmerzhaft hell entgegen leuchtete, und stellte fest, dass die letzten drei Worte völliger Buchstabensalat waren – zur Hälfte das, was Justus und Peter ihm diktiert hatten, zur anderen Hälfte was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Zum Glück war das Ergebnis absolut unverständlich.

„Ich…“, setzte er an, verstummte wieder. Was sollte er tun? So wie seine Gedanken sich gerade im Kreis drehten (in dessen Mittelpunkt eine ganze bestimmte Person stand, was er jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte) war es vielleicht keine allzu gute Idee, sich noch viel länger in unmittelbarer Nähe zweier Detektive aufzuhalten. Schon gar nicht, wenn einer davon Justus Jonas hieß.

„Ich hab wirklich Kopfschmerzen“, griff er seine Lüge von zuvor auf. Das hieß – wenn das so weiter ging, war es bald keine mehr, denn so langsam fühlte sein Kopf sich an, als würde er wirklich gleich platzen. „Ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich nach Hause fahre und mich ein bisschen hinlege.“

Er hörte selbst, wie abwesend seine Stimme klang, aber es gelang ihm auch nicht, seinen Tonfall zu ändern. 

Bevor seine Freunde etwas sagen konnten, war er auch schon halb aus der Tür.

„Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule, ja?“, verabschiedete er sich zerstreut, und versuchte, nicht auf die irritierten Gesichter von Justus und Peter zu achten.


	2. Chapter 2

Bob und Jelena saßen auf der Terrasse der Charkovs, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, und der Eistee war kalt genug, um an Bobs Zähnen zu schmerzen.

„Ich hab n Problem“, sagte er ohne Vorrede. Eigentlich hatten sie sich nur so getroffen, zum Quatschen, wie sie es regelmäßig taten, wenn sie beide Zeit hatten. Aber in diesem Moment fanden die Worte plötzlich ihren Weg aus Bobs Mund.

Jelena sah ihn durchdringend an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Eistee zuwandte.

„Okay, was ist los?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte, als ich meine Erinnerungen verloren hatte?“ Bob erzählte Jelena viel, und eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch davon berichtet hatte. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihn das damals schon ganz schön fertig gemacht. Nicht nur, dass er seine Erinnerung verloren und wiedergefunden hatte, sondern auch die Zeit mit Skinny. Die überraschte Feststellung, dass er vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm war.

„Die Sache mit Stan Silver, richtig?“ _Natürlich_ erinnerte Jelena sich.

„Richtig“, sagte Bob vorsichtig. Seine Hände krallten sich um die Tischplatte, die Kante biss in seine Finger. „Eventuell habe ich Stan wieder aufleben lassen.“

Eigentlich war es nur ein Spiel gewesen, ein bisschen Spaß. Er hatte sich selbst die Erlaubnis gegeben, Dinge zu tun, die mit Bob Andrews eigentlich nicht vereinbar waren. Zuerst war es nur das Rauchen gewesen. Doch die Begegnung mit Skinny hatte alles verkompliziert.

Denn auch wenn _Bob_ sich da noch immer nicht sicher war, _Stan_ mochte Skinny. Und Bob hatte ihm erlaubt, einem Impuls zu folgen.

Und dann waren sie beide – Bob und Stan – die Gedanken nicht mehr losgeworden.

Skinnys Hand in seinen Haaren, so viel sanfter, als er ihm je zugetraut hatte. Skinnys Fingerspitzen in seinem Nacken, die Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken jagten. Seine Lippen auf Skinnys, und Skinny, der ihn ansah, als wüsste er nicht, was gerade passiert war. Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er Stan beobachtete.

Vermutlich würden Stan und Skinny vermutlich immer noch umeinander herum tanzen, wenn Stan sich nicht die Freiheit genommen hätte, einfach zu _handeln_. Denn Skinny hätte das ganz sicher nicht getan. Genau genommen wartete Stan – und Bob mit ihm – immer noch darauf, dass Skinny kalte Füße bekam und ein bis fünf Schritte zurück machte. Dass er einfach eines Tages nicht mehr auftauchte, weil er sich wieder auf die Flucht begeben hatte – vor sich selbst, vor Stan, vor den Fragezeichen, wovor auch immer.

Jelena schwieg, beobachtete, während Bob sich durch die Erinnerungen und Emotionen kämpfte.

Als er wieder auftauchte und sich ihre Blicke trafen, legte Jelena den Kopf schief.

„Stan trifft sich mit irgendwem, oder?“, fragte sie.

Genauso aufmerksam wie Justus, aber mit besserem Verständnis für Gefühle. Keine Chance, irgendetwas vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Ihre Namenswahl war ihm überdeutlich bewusst, und er war dankbar dafür, wie sie instinktiv erkannt hatte, dass Bob diese Trennung zumindest für den Moment aufrecht erhalten musste. Der Gedanke, es könnte vielleicht keine wirkliche Trennung geben, machte ihm mehr Angst als er zugeben wollte. 

Ein Gewicht, dessen er sich gar nicht ganz bewusst gewesen war, hob sich, und er atmete tief durch.

„Ja“, sagte er schlicht. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wie viel er Jelena damals erzählt hatte. Konnte sie auch erraten, mit wem Stan sich traf? Denn der Name _Skinny Norris_ steckte immer noch fest in seinem Hals.

Bob hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, ihn ohne Abneigung auszusprechen. _Skinny_ , das war kein Problem, der Name kam Stan inzwischen leichter über die Lippen als der eigene. Aber _Norris_ war etwas völlig anderes. Es schleppte zu viel Ballast mit sich herum – zu viele Fälle, zu oft hintergangen, zu oft verarscht.

Immer noch beobachtete Jelena ihn aufmerksam.

„Ist es dieser Typ? Euer Erzfeind?“, sagte sie dann. Die Art, wie sie das letzte Wort betonte, die ganze Lächerlichkeit eines _Erzfeindes_ hervorhob, brachte ihn zum Lachen, unfroh und harsch.

Doch so schnell wie es kam, verstummte es auch wieder.

„Skinny Norris“, presste Bob den Namen hervor. Zu laut, zu scharf. Verfolgungen durch die Nacht, hämische Sprüche und spitze Beleidigungen, mehr als einmal Lebensgefahr.

„Skinny“, wiederholte Stan. Er konnte selbst hören, wie unerwartet sanft seine Stimme war. Feuer im Papierkorb, Skinnys Arm um seine Schultern. Alkohol in der Wunde und um den Schmerz zu betäuben, und unerwartete Besorgnis. Autofahrt durch die Dunkelheit, und tanzende Schatten auf nackter Haut. Er meinte, Skinnys Fingerspitzen noch auf dem Tattoo unter seinem Arm spüren zu können.

„Du magst ihn, oder?“, erkundigte Jelena sich, legte einmal mehr zielgerichtet den Finger in die Wunde.

Bob sah über den Garten, trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, der Tee brannte kalt in seinem Hals, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. 

Denn die Antwort war nicht länger ein definitives _vielleicht_ , sondern ein eindeutiges _ja_. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er schon so weit war, dass Bob Andrews im strahlenden Sonnenlicht zugeben konnte, dass er Skinny _fucking_ Norris ein bisschen zu sehr mochte.

Er nickte einmal, ruckartig, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Vielleicht mehr als das.“ Die Worte schienen Widerhaken zu haben, die sich in seiner Kehle festklammerten, doch er zwang sie heraus. Beinahe erwartete er, Blut zu schmecken.

Trotzdem traute er sich nicht wirklich, auch über den Satz nachzudenken. Die Vorstellung war, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend.

Jelena griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand, hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Hey“, zog sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und weg von den Gedanken, die plötzlich unter der hellen Sonne wie auf dem Seziertisch lagen. „Alles okay? Du siehst gerade ein bisschen blass aus.“

Bob nickte, atmete erneut tief durch. Doch die schwüle, warme Luft brachte keine Erleichterung.

„Ich weiß im Moment nicht, wer Bob ist und wer Stan ist und wer ich bin“, sagte er dann, zu hastig, zu schnell hintereinander, beinahe unverständlich. Aber es war raus.

„Ich meine“, setzte er mit einem fahrigen Lachen hinzu, kratzte über seinen Oberarm, rieb sich den Hals, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut hätte überall zu jucken begonnen, „Stan _raucht_. Ich hab nicht mal Zigaretten _dabei_.“

Obwohl er zu dem Thema gestehen musste, dass er gerade sehr gerne welche hätte.

„Nie?“, erkundigte Jelena sich. Wieder mitten ins Schwarze.

Bob dachte an seine Begegnung mit Skinny zurück, als er nach einem Filmabend bei Lesley durch den Park zum Auto spaziert war. Wie Skinny ihn erschreckt hatte, als er Stan erwähnte. Und wie er sich erlaubt hatte, die Zigaretten aus dem Handschuhfach zu holen, wo sie gut versteckt hinter einem Packen CDs und zwei Plastiktüten gelegen hatten. Und wo sie jetzt wieder lagen.

„Doch, schon“, gab er widerwillig zu. Vermutlich hätte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, wenn Jelena seine Hand nicht immer noch festhalten würde. Als könnte er sich damit vor ihr verstecken. Aber deswegen hatte er es ihr doch erzählt, oder nicht? Damit sie durchschaute, was passierte, und ihm half, die Fäden aufzudröseln. Weil sie von außen einen klareren Blick auf das Ganze hatte als er, der im Moment die Fakten hinter einer Wand von Gefühlen kaum noch zu fassen bekam.

„Guck“, sagte Jelena, ein Anflug von Selbstzufriedenheit in der Stimme. „Bob und Stan sind gar nicht so verschieden. Du versuchst es dir bloß einzureden. Weil du sonst zugeben müsstest, dass _du_ rauchst, und dass _du_ mit diesem Skinny zusammen bist.“

Bob lachte, und schrammte dabei nur haarscharf an Hysterie vorbei. Jelena war manchmal so undiplomatisch direkt, dass er nicht wusste, ob er sie samt Rollstuhl im Meer versenken oder lieber heiraten sollte. Obwohl, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, das zweite fiel ja nun wohl aus. Das würde Skinny ihm nie verzeihen, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung brachte ihn der Gedanke wieder zum Lachen.

„Jelena, willst du mich heiraten?“, fragte er trotzdem, immer noch zu breit grinsend. Vermutlich sah es eher wie ein Zähnefletschen aus.

Sie schaute ihn ein bisschen besorgt an, schmunzelte dann jedoch. „Ich glaube, dass würde dein Freund nicht so besonders toll finden“, sagte sie.

Und plötzlich kamen die Gedanken in Bobs Kopf knirschend und knarrend zum Stillstand. Sein _Freund_. Bis zu diesem Punkt war er irgendwie bisher noch nicht gekommen. Ja, er hatte zuhause Sätze geübt. _Ich bin mit Skinny zusammen._ Vielleicht hatte er in einem unvorsichtigen Moment auch schon mal das Wort _Beziehung_ gedacht. Aber er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass diese Dinge zusammen genommen ergeben könnten, dass Skinny Norris sein _Freund_ war. Das Wort war so… unspektakulär, so normal, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er es mit _Skinny Norris_ überein bringen sollte. Es passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Das macht dir ein bisschen Angst, oder?“ Jelena sprach jetzt leiser, doch das milderte den Schlag ins Gesicht nicht unbedingt. Deswegen liebte Bob sie so sehr – so grausam ehrlich waren normalerweise nur Justus und Peter. 

Er zwang sich zu einem Nicken. Erst, als Jelena seine Finger auseinander zog, bemerkte er, dass er den Nagel des Zeigefingers tief in den Daumen gebohrt hatte.

„Mehr als nur ein bisschen“, antwortete er, entzog ihr die Hand, und drückte den Fingernagel wieder ins Fleisch. Diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht davon ab. Er schaute in den Garten, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz in seinem Daumen.

„Es ist irgendwie… es ist so anders als mit Liz“, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sortieren, sie verständlich zu machen. Er sprach leise, versuchte das Gefühl herzustellen, dass er immer hatte, wenn er mit Skinny in der Nacht saß. Doch hier, im strahlenden Sonnenschein, gelang es nicht. Alles war zu hell, er konnte nichts einfach in der Dunkelheit versickern lassen. „Es ist irgendwie… größer“, brachte er als nächstes hervor.

Es fühlte sich einfach unwirklich an. Die Feststellung, dass _er mit Skinny zusammen war_ , traf ihn regelmäßig wie eine Abrissbirne. Und das, obwohl es inzwischen schon ein paar Wochen her war, dass Stan verletzt und blutend bei Skinny aufgetaucht war und irgendwie in dessen Bett gelandet war. Am nächsten Morgen hatte keiner von ihnen gewusst, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tue“, stellte Bob mit einem überraschten Lachen fest. 

Irgendwie war es so einfach gewesen, sich auf Skinny einzulassen, im Dunkeln, zwischen Schatten, Impulsen zu folgen, die vielleicht sogar schon länger da gewesen waren, als _Bob_ hätte zugeben können. Aber er hatte nie erwartet, dass es _mehr_ werden könnte.

Liz und er hatten damals auch nicht wirklich gewusst, was sie eigentlich taten, aber für sie hatte es so viele Modelle gegeben, an denen sie ihre Beziehung hatten ausrichten können – Filme, Bücher, Serien, die eigenen Eltern, und so weiter. Jetzt fehlte ihm jeglicher Rahmen, jegliches Gerüst, auf das er hätte aufbauen können.

„Hat es was damit zu tun, dass er ein Typ ist?“ Jelenas Stimme schnitt durch seine Überlegungen. Offenbar versuchte sie das Problem gerade genauer abzuklopfen – herauszufinden, ob es vielleicht mehr als ein Problem gab.

Doch Bob schüttelte nur den Kopf. Von all dem, was ihn im Moment nachts wachhielt, weil er das Nachdenken nicht abschalten konnte, war das vermutlich das Einzige, worüber er nicht grübelte. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit beinahe beiläufig festgestellt, dass er sich zu Leuten verschiedenen Geschlechts hingezogen fühlte, und damit war die Sache für ihn auch schon wieder beendet gewesen.

Er hatte sich zwar nie ausdrücklich geoutet, aber er war durchaus ab und zu mit Typen ausgegangen, und hatte das auch nicht verheimlicht. Und dann war da noch der Bassist einer Band gewesen, die er für Sax auf eine kurze Tournee begleitet hatte, mit dem er irgendwann auch im Bett gelandet war. Wäre sein… Freund irgendjemand anders als Skinny _fucking_ Norris, wäre das alles kein Problem.

„Nein, es hat was damit zu tun, dass er Skinny Norris ist!“, entfuhr es ihm, zu laut, mit einer Art resignierter Wut. 

Warum musste er sich von allen Menschen in Rocky Beach und Umgebung auch ausgerechnet ihren Erzfeind aussuchen? Er rieb sich über das Gesicht, das helle Sonnenlicht war schon wieder kurz davor, ihm Kopfschmerzen zu verursachen.

Jelena griff wieder nach seiner Hand. „Du kriegst das hin, okay?“, sagte sie, leiser diesmal, und die Anspannung verließ von einem Moment auf den anderen Bobs Haltung. Er sackte zusammen, plötzlich froh, dem Kreuzverhör, das er selbst gesucht hatte, auch wieder entkommen zu sein.

„Ich helf dir, wenn du magst“, bot Jelena an, und Dankbarkeit machte sich in Bob breit.

Er atmete tief durch, drehte den Stuhl so, dass er ihr tatsächlich gegenüber saß, anstatt ständig über den Garten zu schauen, und gemeinsam entwickelten sie einen Schlachtplan, wie um alles in der Welt er dieses Gespräch mit Justus und Peter führen sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich war die Camper vom Freeman-Gelände besuchen“, brachte Bob hervor, als sie am nächsten Tag auf der Veranda der Familie Jonas saßen. Es war Jelenas Idee gewesen, das Thema von dieser Seite anzuschneiden.

Er lachte kurz, merkte selbst, dass er zu laut klang, schon wieder beinahe hysterisch. „Also, eigentlich war Stan sie besuchen“, korrigierte er sich.

Zwei Paar Augen sahen ihn an. Peter schien hauptsächlich verwirrt. Doch Justus‘ Blick war so stechend, dass Bob sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er ein Loch in seine Haut gebrannt hätte.

„Und theoretisch müsste man sie jetzt anders nennen“, setzte er hinzu. „Wusstet ihr, dass die _Seven Pines_ -Typen die Camper doch noch vertrieben haben?“

Er konnte den Zahnrädern in Justus‘ Kopf beinahe dabei zusehen, wie sie sich drehten, ineinander griffen, Schlussfolgerungen ausspuckten.

„Im Ernst?“, wollte Peter wissen, und für einen Moment wusste Bob nicht, auf welche Aussage er sich bezog. „Die haben die Camper weggejagt?“

Bob nickte. „Sie haben sich irgendeine Sicherheitsfirma engagiert, ziemlich brutale Typen.“

Es war erstaunlich einfach, über die Camper zu reden. Vielleicht, weil es ihn immer noch ein bisschen aufregte. Vielleicht, weil _Bob_ sich darüber aufregen durfte. Weil Bob die Camper kannte, und mit ihnen befreundet sein durfte. Weil sie wussten, dass Stan eigentlich nur ein Teil von Bob Andrews war. 

„Sie haben ein neues Gelände gefunden, am Santa Ynez Creek“, erzählte er weiter. „Paul hat irgendwie Beziehungen zu jemandem, dem da oben viel Land gehört.“

Peter hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, doch Justus war anzusehen, dass er sich nicht besonders für die Camper interessierte, sondern stattdessen gedanklich immer noch an diesem einen Wort hing – „Stan“. Denn natürlich war ihm die Erwähnung des Namens aufgefallen.

„Haben die Skinny eigentlich verziehen?“, erkundigte Peter sich, und Bob hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt. Jelena und er waren eine ganze Reihe an Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, wie er das Gespräch am besten in die richtige Richtung lenken sollte, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Peter es ihm so einfach machen würde.

Das Reden machte diese Tatsache leider nicht viel einfacher.

Er nickte. „Josh sagt, dass sie sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher sind, wie weit sie ihm trauen können, aber er ist als Gast auf jeden Fall wieder willkommen.“

Das entsprach sogar vollständig der Wahrheit. Skinny und Stan hatten das ganze Wochenende mit den Campern verbracht, und am Samstagnachmittag, während Skinny Paul bei irgendwelchen Ausbesserungen an einem der Wohnwagen geholfen hatte, hatte Bob die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich vorsichtig erkundigt, wie die Stimmung unter den Campern eigentlich tatsächlich so war. Denn ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass weder Skinny noch die anderen so hundertprozentig zu wissen schienen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten.

„Sie versuchen, die Beziehung wieder zu kitten“, setzte er hinzu, „Und anscheinend gibt Skinny sich tatsächlich Mühe.“

Auch eine Beobachtung, die er an dem Wochenende gemacht hatte. Skinny schien wirklich etwas daran zu liegen, wieder von der Gruppe akzeptiert zu werden. Und Stan war der Ansicht, dass er da eigentlich auch gut hinein passte.

„Er hat sich jedenfalls die ganze Zeit ziemlich gut benommen“, brachte Bob hervor. Das Reden fiel ihm mit jedem Satz schwerer, mit dem er sich dem eigentlichen Grund dieser Unterhaltung näherte.

Jetzt horchte auch Justus wieder auf.

„Skinny war auch da, als du die Camper besuchen warst?“, versicherte er sich.

Bob konnte seinen Tonfall nur schwer deuten. Vielleicht war ein bisschen Besorgnis darin, vielleicht ein bisschen Vorwurf, vielleicht Unglauben. Normalerweise konnte er Justus die Gefühle ganz gut an der Stimme ablesen, wenn er nicht gerade wandelndes Lexikon spielte, aber heute schaffte Bob es irgendwie nicht. Vielleicht, weil ihm seine eigenen Gefühle zu sehr im Weg standen – den Hals verstopften und das Hirn.

„Ja, er hat mich mit hin genommen.“ Bob versuchte, beiläufig zu klingen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn an.

Und dann kam er ihm endlich über die Lippen. Der Satz, der schon so lange in seiner Kehle steckte. 

„Stan ist…“, er brach ab, atmete tief durch, und korrigierte sich dann. „Ich bin mit Skinny zusammen.“

Der Satz schlug ein wie ein Bombe.

Für zwei, drei Herzschläge war absolute Stille zwischen ihnen. Das Vogelgezwitscher schien plötzlich zu laut zu sein, und Bob meinte, den Nachhall seiner Worte immer noch in der Luft hängen zu hören. 

„Du bist… _was_?“, entfuhr es Peter schließlich. Er sah ein bisschen so aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, und Bob war bloß froh, dass er bereits saß. 

„Skinny und ich sind zusammen“, wiederholte er leise. Irgendwie klang es diesmal unwirklich. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer fühlten sich die Worte an. Doch nun hatte er sie ausgesprochen, und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht“, murmelte Peter. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er die Informationen zwar gehört, aber noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Als stünde er unter Schock.

„Darf ich fragen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, Bob?“, erkundigte Justus sich.

Er war viel gefasster, viel ruhiger, und Bob hätte wetten können, dass er in den letzten zwanzig Sekunden im Kopf schon fünfzig verschiedene Szenarien durchgespielt hatte, die zu diesem Punkt geführt haben könnten. Vermutlich inklusive ‚Bob wurde durch einen Außerirdischen/Doppelgänger ersetzt‘ und ‚Skinny erpresst Bob mit irgendwas‘. Bei dem Gedanken kroch ein panisches Lachen seine Kehle hinauf, und er erinnerte sich nur gerade so noch daran, dass das in dieser Situation vermutlich nicht besonders gut angekommen wäre.

Stattdessen zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wir sind uns ein paar Mal zufällig begegnet, dann hat er mich zu den Campern mitgenommen, und irgendwie…“ Er wusste nicht, was er eigentlich dazu sagen sollte.

Es war eben irgendwie einfach passiert. Verwirrend und durcheinander und ohne Kommunikation oder Absicht. Wie es eben bei so vielen Dingen passierte. Das war schließlich nur _menschlich_. 

„Er ist gar nicht so schlimm“, schloss er lahm, was Peter ein zu hohes Lachen entlockte.

„Ja, er ist ja nur Skinny Norris! Ein Kleinkrimineller, der deinen Gedächtnisverlust ausgenutzt und dich angelogen hat!“ Jetzt war es Peter, der kurz vor der Hysterie zu stehen schien. 

Bob dagegen war plötzlich ruhiger geworden. Er hatte die Worte gesagt, und die Welt drehte sich immer noch. Es hatte ihn kein Blitz erschlagen und seine Freunde waren auch noch nicht vor ihm weggerannt. Obwohl das bei Peter durchaus noch eine Möglichkeit war, so wie der aussah.

Wieder hob er nur die Schultern. „Auch das hätte deutlich schlimmer ausgehen können, wenn er es wirklich darauf angelegt hätte.“ Irgendwie bekam er es gerade nicht auf die Reihe, _Skinny_ zu sagen.

„Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt“, wollte Justus als nächstes wissen und Stan hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht.

Doch Bob wich seinem Blick aus, drehte seine Colaflasche in den Händen. Denn das war nun einmal das Problem. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte einmal im Leben einfach nur _gehandelt_. Oder viel mehr, er hatte Stan handeln lassen – sich hinter einem Namen versteckt, der ihm mehr Risikobereitschaft erlaubte. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Skinny zusammen Blödsinn zu machen, mit ihm im Dunkeln zu sitzen und zu rauchen, sich an ihn zu lehnen und ihn einfach nur neben sich zu spüren.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht“, gab er zu. „Aber es ist… es ist mir wichtig.“ Inzwischen war er über die Geräusche vom Schrottplatz und der Straße vermutlich kaum noch zu verstehen, so leise sprach er. „Und ich will es probieren. Ich will sehen, ob es… ob es funktionieren kann.“

Vor allem musste er ausprobieren, ob er es irgendwie schaffen konnte, Bob und Stan wieder überein zu bringen, ohne sich dabei von Skinny zu entfernen. Skinny und Bob waren so verschieden, aber er musste ausprobieren, ob sie es trotzdem zusammen aushalten konnten, ohne das der eine versuchte, den anderen zu verbiegen. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, all das tatsächlich zu formulieren. 

Justus schien die Antwort jedenfalls für den Moment zu genügen. Er nickte langsam, mit diesem bedächtigen Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte, dass er immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden war, es jedoch vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Ich glaub das immer noch nicht“, meldete Peter sich wieder zu Wort, ohne einen von ihnen anzuschauen. Er starrte zum Schrottplatz hinüber, doch ganz offensichtlich, ohne etwas davon zu sehen. Bob war froh, keinen Vorwurf, keine Verletztheit in seinem Ton zu hören. Es war mehr Unverständnis als alles andere. „Dass du und Skinny...“ Peters Stimme verlor sich.

„Du sollst dir das ja auch nicht bildlich vorstellen, Zweiter!“, wies Justus ihn zurecht.

Das schien Peter wieder aus seiner Starre zu lösen, der den ersten Detektiv entsetzt ansah und dann stöhnte. „Bis du das gesagt hast, hatte ich das auch noch nicht…“

An diesem Punkt konnte Bob einfach nicht mehr. Er fing an zu lachen, und konnte sich erstmal gar nicht wieder beruhigen. Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht so lustig, bemerkte ein kleiner, seltsam losgelöster Teil seines Hirns. Aber es war einfach so surreal, dass er gar nicht anders konnte. Als würde eine _Error_ -Nachricht in seinem Kopf aufblinken. Und anstatt alle Programme einzufrieren, reagierte sein Gehirn eben mit Gelächter.

Für einen Moment starrten seine Freunde ihn bloß an. Dann zuckten zu seiner Erleichterung ihre Mundwinkel ebenfalls.

Doch schnell wurde Bob wieder ernst.

„Kommt ihr damit zurecht?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, wenn sie verneinten, aber er hatte so viel Vertrauen zu ihnen, dass er die Möglichkeit eigentlich nicht wirklich in Betracht zog. 

Justus nickte ohne zu Zögern. „Ich halte es zwar für eine ausgesprochen ungute Idee, aber ich bin natürlich bereit, deine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren“, verkündete er.

Bob hielt es für besser, Justus nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht wirklich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Manche Dinge passierten einfach, ohne dass man um seine Meinung gefragt wurde. Und ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, da war er sich auch noch nicht sicher.

Unsicher sah er zu Peter hinüber, der sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht rieb und sichtlich kapitulierte.

„Ich werd zwar noch ungefähr drei Jahre brauchen, um das zu verstehen, aber meinen Segen hast du“, murmelte er, und diesmal war Bobs Lachen tatsächlich beinahe fröhlich.

Natürlich würden seine Kollegen eine Weile brauchen, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber das war nur logisch. Schließlich kannten sie Skinny nur als ihren Erzfeind, der ihnen schon so oft in die Quere gekommen war, und hatten keine Ahnung von dem Skinny, mit dem Stan in den letzten Wochen so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.

„Danke“, sagte er leise. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass seine Freunde zumindest versuchen würden, damit klar zu kommen.

Allerdings würde es ihn nicht besonders wundern, sollte es zum Super-GAU kommen, wenn Peter und Justus das nächste Mal Skinny begegneten. Vielleich wäre es eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee, das ganz absichtlich herbei zu führen, in einem Rahmen, in dem Bob Schadensbegrenzung betreiben konnte.

„Ich möchte mir allerdings hiermit bereits im Voraus das Recht sichern, dir sagen zu dürfen ‚Ich habe dich gewarnt‘, sollte dir diese… Sache eines Tages um die Ohren fliegen“, meldete Justus sich wieder zu Wort, und Bob musste grinsen.

„Ist okay. Sollte es so kommen, sei dir die Freude gegönnt“, antwortete er. Er verriet Justus allerdings wohlweislich nicht, dass er diesen Satz so oder so hören würde, sollte das mit Skinny nicht gut gehen.

Denn irgendwie hatte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn manchmal zusammen stauchte, wenn er irgendetwas vorhersehbar unkluges getan hatte, was wenig überraschend in einer mehr oder weniger schweren Katastrophe endete, schon vor einiges Jahren erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Justus angenommen. 

„Ich glaub das immer noch nicht“, wiederholte Peter leise.

Beruhigt davon, wie seine Freunde bisher reagiert hatten, musste Bob schmunzeln. Er klopfte Peter sanft auf den Arm, und erlaubte sich, ein kleines bisschen spöttisch zu klingen.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, mein Lieber, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen.“

Kurz warf Peter ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann schlich sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein Grinsen.

„Du solltest dich wirklich schämen“, stellte er fest, aber Bob merkte sofort, dass er ihn bloß ärgern wollte. „Wie kannst du mir sowas nur antun?“

Gespielt hilflos warf Bob einen Blick zu Justus, doch der lachte nur, und nachdem Peter einen weiteren Moment den Gekränkten gegeben hatte, fielen er und Bob mit ein.

_Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht_ , dachte Bob dankbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich weiß das war irgendwie… anti-climactic, und ich weiß auch immer noch nicht, wie zufrieden ich damit bin]


	4. Chapter 4

Bob war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass dieses Treffen nur schief gehen konnte. Stan war ganz seiner Meinung.

Und alle anderen Beteiligten auch.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Bob, er könnte sich und Stan in zwei verschiedene Körper stecken. Dann könnte er jetzt gleichzeitig mit Justus und Peter in der Eisdiele sitzen, und mit Skinny die Straße entlang gehen, in der Hoffnung, ihn damit von dummen Sprüchen abhalten zu können. Außerdem wäre Skinny sonst vermutlich trotz seines widerwilligen Versprechens einfach nicht aufgetaucht.

Stan zupfte an dem zu großen T-Shirt herum, das nicht so wirklich zu Bobs heller Hose passen wollte. Vielleicht hätte er doch etwas anderes anziehen sollen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Justus und Peter das Shirt definitiv als Skinnys erkennen würden – erst letzte Woche hatte Peter genervt festgestellt, dass er und Skinny anscheinend die gleiche Band gut fanden. Aber vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum Bob es anhatte. Um seine Freunde immer wieder mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, bis sie irgendwann verstanden, dass ihr _dritter Detektiv_ sich verändert hatte.

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, es hatte sich schon allein dafür gelohnt, wie Skinny ihn angesehen hatte, als Stan bei ihm vor der Wohnungstür gestanden hatte. Er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass Skinny ein besitzergreifender Bastard war.

„Wenn ich das hier abgesessen habe, kommst du dann nachher mit ins ‚Royal‘?“, fragte Skinny, als die Eisdiele in Sicht kam.

Stan – Bob? – nahm seine Hand, immer noch fasziniert davon, wie leicht Skinny den Kontakt zuließ, wie bereitwillig er beiläufige Erinnerungen daran erlaubte, dass sie _zusammen_ waren. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der mentalen Liste mit Dingen, die er niemals von Skinny erwartet hatte. Interessanterweise bestand diese bisher ausschließlich aus positiven Erkenntnissen.

„Klar“, erwiderte er. Dann drückte er Skinnys Hand, als Warnung, als Erinnerung. „Aber nur, wenn du dich benimmst.“

Skinny rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, aber sie mussten beide grinsen.

Zu Anfang war er unsicher gewesen, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er diese Beziehung das erste Mal bei Licht betrachtete. Wenn er _Skinny_ das erste Mal wieder bei Licht betrachtete. Das straßenköterblonde Haar, die Zigarette, die immer in seinem Mundwinkel zu hängen schien. Die vielen Narben, die sich unter oft fadenscheiniger Kleidung versteckten. Die lässige Haltung zu Regeln und Gesetzen.

Aber bisher war das böse Erwachen noch nicht gekommen. Und selbst jetzt, wo die Sonne auf sie herab brannte und eigentlich jeder Fehler, jede Unzulänglichkeit scharf hervortreten müsste, schienen immer noch Reste von Schatten, von Dunkelheit an Skinny zu kleben – doch nicht auf eine finstere Art, sondern auf eine angenehme Weise, die Bob mit Nächten am Feuer und langen Gesprächen im Niemandsland in Verbindung brachte.

Vielleicht würden sie gleich von ihm abfallen, wenn die ersten spitzen Kommentare seinen Mund verließen. Aber vielleicht würde er sich ja Stan zuliebe tatsächlich zurück halten – die alte Fehde einmal ruhen lassen. 

Justus und Peter saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, doch Bob konnte schon an ihrer Haltung ohne Mühe ihre Anspannung erkennen.

„Ich meins ernst“, flüsterte er, kurz bevor sie in Hörweite kamen. „Versuch sie nicht gleich bei der Begrüßung zu beleidigen.“

„Ja, versprochen“, gab Skinny widerwillig zurück, und Bob hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen ging er die letzten paar Meter, und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Hey“, begrüßte er sie. Die Mienen waren nicht ganz so verschlossen, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Doch Begeisterung sah auch anders aus.

„Hey, Bob“, erwiderte Peter, und Stan fragte sich, ob er mit der Namensnennung etwas bezwecken wollte.

Skinny ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen, und nickte den beiden Fragezeichen stumm zu. Justus und Peter erwiderten die Geste, und Bob wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Das würde ungemütlich werden. 

„Habt ihr schon bestellt?“, erkundigte er sich, schmerzhaft der Tatsache bewusst, wie sehr es nach erzwungener Konversation klang.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, und so verschwanden sie erstmal alle hinter den Karten.

Die Kellnerin kam, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen (Fruchtbecher für Peter, Schokobecher ohne Sahne für Justus, Spaghetti-Eis für Bob und schwarzer Kaffee für Skinny), und ließ sie wieder in ihrer unangenehmen Stille zurück. Um sie herum war viel Betrieb, Kinder schrien, Erwachsene redeten durcheinander, Gläser klirrten. Doch über ihren Tisch schien sich eine Glocke aus Schweigen gesenkt zu haben.

Mit beinahe unhörbarem Fluchen, gerade laut genug für Stans Ohren, fummelte Skinny seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. Er hatte schon eine aus der Schachtel herausgeschüttelt und hob das Feuerzeug, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Er warf Bob einen Blick zu, bevor er zu den anderen beiden Detektiven schaute.

Er hob die Zigarette. „Stört es euch, wenn ich eine rauche?“, fragte er. Er klang unfreundlich wie immer, aber Bob betrachtete es schon als Erfolg, dass er überhaupt fragte.

Peter schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Justus kam ihm zuvor. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, erwiderte er, nur einen Deut weniger unhöflich.

Zum Glück ging Skinny nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern zündete sich einfach schweigend die Zigarette an. Bob fiel siedend heiß ein, dass er seinen Freunden noch gar nicht davon erzählt hatte, dass er sich das Rauchen möglicherweise auch ein bisschen angewöhnt haben könnte. Aber das war eine Diskussion für einen anderen Tag. Sonst würden seine Freunde Skinny gleich vorwerfen, was für ein schlechter Einfluss er war.

„Wenn du Bob irgendwie wehtust…“, setzte Peter an, und Stan wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er konnte schon ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank.

Mit einem Lachen, das nicht gerade fröhlich klang, unterbrach Skinny Peter. „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, dann verpetzt ihr mich beim Inspektor.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Justus scharf und fixierte Skinny, „Dann machen wir dich fertig.“

Skinny blies entspannt Rauch zum strahlend blauen Himmel. „Oha, jetzt habe ich aber Angst.“

Unter dem Tisch stieß Bob ihn mit dem Knie an, und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Wenn Skinny so weiter machte, würde Peter ihm vermutlich den Eisbecher, der in diesem Moment kam, direkt ins Gesicht pfeffern.

„Ja, schon gut, verstanden“, sagte Skinny, versöhnlicher, aber mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich habe nicht vor Stan – oder Bob – irgendwas anzutun.“

Bob fiel auf, dass das vermutlich das erste Mal war, dass er Skinny seinen Namen sagen hörte, seit sie zusammen waren. Es war… ungewohnt. Doch Skinnys Zunge schien mit dem Namen ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten zu haben, brachte ihn nur zögernd, beinahe ungelenk hervor. Als müsste er sich erst an ihn gewöhnen.

Skinny parkte seine freie Hand in Stans Nacken, und Bob konnte beobachten, wie die Bewegung Justus‘ und Peters Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Also, nichts, was er nicht will“, setzte Skinny mit einem dreckigen Lachen hinzu.

Justus und Peter starrten ihn entsetzt an. Bob musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er Skinny in die Rippen boxte.

„Skinny! Hör auf, Mist zu erzählen“, wies er ihn zurecht, hauptsächlich, um Justus und Peter zu beruhigen. Denn ein bisschen lustig fand er das schon, und mit der Frage, was genau Skinny da vorschwebte, würde er sich vielleicht später auch noch mal beschäftigen. Irgendwann, wenn er alleine war, und nicht versuchen musste, die Spannungen zwischen seinen besten Freunden und seinem Freund auszugleichen.

Vorsichtshalber konzentrierten sie sich für die nächsten paar Minuten alle auf ihr Eis. Das heißt, alle außer Skinny, der seinen Kaffee trank, und mit der anderen Hand weiter kleine Kreise in Stans Nacken malte. Was diesen zugegebenermaßen mehr als nur ein bisschen ablenkte.

„Was habt ihr heute noch so vor?“, erkundigte Bob sich schließlich bei seinen Freunden, damit sie sich nicht noch länger anschwiegen.

„Kelly und ich gehen nachher noch ins Kino“, sagte Peter. Er nannte den Titel eines aktuellen Superheldenfilms, mit dem Bob nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte.

„Der ist ganz geil“, mischte sich jedoch zu seiner Überraschung Skinny ein. Als ihn alle erstaunt anschauten, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Mina und Steve haben mich neulich mitgeschleift, damit es nicht so aussieht, als hätten sie n Date.“

Stan musste lachen – das sah den beiden ähnlich – und zu seiner Erleichterung grinsten Justus und Peter zumindest.

„Ich muss Tante Mathilda noch mit irgendwas helfen“, sagte Justus wenig begeistert. Bob war plötzlich sehr froh, dass Skinny und er schon Pläne für den Abend hatten. Nicht, dass er auch noch zum Aufräumen auf dem Schrottplatz eingezogen wurde.

„Wir gehen nachher noch ins ‚Port Royal‘“, erzählte Skinny beiläufig, und beinahe hätte Bob sich an seinem Eis verschluckt.

Er wusste ganz genau, warum Skinny das gesagt hatte. Das ‚Royal‘ war eine heruntergekommene Hafenkneipe, die einen so schlechten Ruf hatte, dass sie schon fast als _berüchtigt_ gelten konnte. Es war der perfekte Satz, um die anderen beiden Fragezeichen ein bisschen aus der Fassung zu bringen, ohne gegen Bobs Bitte zu verstoßen, sich anständig zu benehmen.

Peter entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, und auch Justus konnte die seinen anscheinend nur mit größter Anstrengung unter Kontrolle halten.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn an, und Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „N Kumpel von Skinny arbeitet da.“

Justus Gesicht hatte diesen Ich-halte-das-für-keine-gute-Idee-Ausdruck angenommen, und Stan wollte plötzlich nur noch weg. Doch Skinnys Hand lag immer noch in seinem Nacken und hielt ihn, absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, zurück.

Dabei sollte man eigentlich meinen, dass Skinnys Fluchtinstinkt genauso groß wäre. Doch anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, die Sache auszusitzen. Und Skinny Norris konnte verdammt stur sein, wie Stan gelernt hatte.

Justus öffnete den Mund, vermutlich um seinen Bedenken auch verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch noch vor dem ersten Wort hatte Skinny ihn unterbrochen.

„Komm damit klar, dass er jetzt auch zu mir gehört, Jonas.“ Skinnys Tonfall war immer noch nicht besonders freundlich, doch es hätte auch deutlich schlimmer kommen können. Und das er ‚auch‘ gesagt hatte, betrachtete Bob als Erfolg.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, ließ sich den Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. _Er gehört zu mir._ Unwillkürlich lächelte er, hob die Hand zu seinem Nacken und schob seine Finger zwischen Skinnys. Die Aussage gefiel ihm verdammt gut, wenn er ehrlich war. Sein Herzschlag schien plötzlich an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, und der Platz in seinem Brustkorb fühlte sich zu eng an.

Trotzdem weigerte er sich, das Gefühl näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, zugeben zu müssen, dass er Skinny mochte. Und das Stan und Bob vielleicht doch die gleiche Person waren. Da konnte er sich nicht auch noch mit diesem Gefühl beschäftigen. Irgendwann. Später.

Er konnte beobachten, wie Justus und Peter einen Blick wechselten, und für eine Sekunde fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen. Doch dann grinste Peter ihm zu und verdrehte die Augen, als Skinny gerade nicht hinsah. Bob musste schmunzeln.

Vielleicht konnte es ja wirklich funktionieren, dachte er. Vielleicht konnten seine Kollegen und Skinny sich ja ihm zuliebe soweit zusammen reißen, dass sie vielleicht eines Tages sogar ganz gut miteinander auskamen.

„Scheiße, Mann“, sagte Skinny plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Auf einmal klang er frustriert. Bob warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Kam jetzt die große Explosion, auf die er eigentlich schon wartete, seit er Skinny gebeten hatte, mit ihm in die Eisdiele zu kommen?

Doch Skinny sah ihn an, nicht die anderen Fragezeichen.

„Ich weiß grad nicht mal mehr, wie zum Henker ich dich nennen soll!“, sagte er, und Bob konnte seinen Ton nicht ganz deuten. Vielleicht war es immer noch Frustration, aber es hätte auch Anklage sein können.

Aber Skinnys Hand hatte sich nicht bewegt, also konnte er nicht allzu sauer sein.

Bob atmete tief durch, sah zu Skinny, dann zu seinen Kollegen.

Dieses Dilemma beschäftigte ihn auch schon seit ein paar Tagen – seit er mit Jelena auf der Terrasse gesessen und sie ihm unter die Nase gerieben hatte, dass Bob und Stan faktisch die gleiche Person waren. Egal, was er sich gerne eingeredet hätte.

Zum Glück war er wenigstens in dem Punkt schnell zu einer definitiven Entscheidung gekommen.

„Nennt mich, wie ihr wollt“, antwortete er „Aber ab sofort ist Stan auch mit euch“, er sah Justus und Peter an, „befreundet, und Bob ist auch mit dir“, ein Blick zu Skinny, „zusammen.“

Das hielt er für die beste Lösung. Außerdem, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, er mochte die sorglose Art, wie Skinny ‚Stan‘ sagte. Dazu kam noch, dass es der Name war, unter dem die Camper ihn kannten. Und vielleicht hatte es sogar ein ganz kleines bisschen damit zu tun, dass es einfach _Skinnys_ Name für ihn war.

Gegrummeltes Einverständnis von drei Seiten. Richtig begeistert sah niemand aus, aber das wäre auch zu viel verlangt gewesen. Bob war schon froh, dass sie sich noch nicht an die Kehle gegangen waren, und einigermaßen bereit schienen, seine Kompromisse zu akzeptieren.

„Könnte allerdings passieren, dass ich trotzdem ab und zu in der dritten Person von mir rede“, versuchte er, die Stimmung ein bisschen zu heben, aber seine Freunde konnten sich nur ein müdes Grinsen abringen. Und Skinny warf ihm nur einen spöttischen Blick zu.

Peter schaute auf die Uhr, lange nicht so zufällig, wie er es vielleicht darstellen wollte.

„Oh, verdammt, ich muss los!“, verkündete er dann nicht besonders subtil. 

Doch Bob sagte nichts dazu, sondern winkte nur die Kellnerin heran. Sie bezahlten, dann verabschiedeten sich Justus und Peter etwas gezwungen und gingen zu ihren Fahrrädern hinüber, während Skinny und Stan in die andere Richtung davon schlenderten.

Bob war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass seine Freunde das Treffen auf dem Heimweg in allen Einzelheiten analysieren würden, aber er versuchte, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzugrübeln.

Was einfacher war, als gedacht, da Skinny im nächsten Moment den Arm um ihn legte und ihn dichter zu sich zog.

„Lass uns erst noch mal zu mir gehen, bevor wir ins ‚Royal‘ gehen“, schlug er vor. Er schien zu merken, dass Stan protestieren wollte – das Wetter war seiner Meinung nach viel zu schön um irgendwo anders als draußen zu sein – und setzte mit gesenkter Stimme hinzu: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie mich das ablenkt, dich die ganze Zeit in meinen Klamotten rumlaufen zu sehen?“ 

Stan konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde, und Skinnys leises, dreckiges Lachen machte die Sache nicht besser.

„Okay, überredet“, verkündete er, und drehte auf der Stelle um, Skinny mit sich ziehend.


End file.
